Campaign Finance Support Plan
The OCDP is developing a Campaign Finance Support Plan Proposal. Underlined items indicate items of the plan the OCDP officers do not support unanimously and that they ask for careful consideration. Please use the discussion tab to comment on this proposal. This is your wiki it is as good as you make it. Do not hesitate to add, contribute, discuss or comment. =Introduction= This Campaign Finance Support Plan establishes guidelines and procedures for use by the OCDP in providing financial support to Democratic candidates for local, state, and Federal elections. These guidelines and procedures are in accordance with NC Board of Elections Campaign Finance Rules and with NC Democratic Party rules. =Campaign Finance Support Committee= A Campaign Finance Support Committee (CFSC) will be appointed by the OCDP Chair to review requests for financial support from registered Democratic candidates, from other NC county Democratic Parties, from the NC Democratic Party or other Democratic entities, and from the Democratic National Committee. The CFSC will determine its own rules of procedure and will forward its recommendations for campaign contributions to the OCDP Officers for final action. In all cases, the OCDP Officers will make the final decisions regarding grants to candidates. =Guidelines and Procedures= Funds will be disbursed in accordance with the guidelines listed below. General Campaign Fund * OCDP will solicit contributions to a general campaign fund to be administered by the Officers. The Officers will determine the total funds to be set aside for specific elections out of the total monies raised. This general fund may be used for local, state, and Federal elections. * Any registered Democrat who files to run for any public office may request financial support from OCDP. In a letter of request to the CFSC, he/she will indicate a willingness to periodically meet with OCDP leaders during their term to discuss issues appropriate their office. * A Democratic Party in another NC county may request funding to support its candidates for state and Federal elections, and the level of support will be recommended by the CFSC. * The NC Democratic Party, other Democratic entities, and the Democratic National Committee may request funding for state and Federal elections, and the level of support will be recommended by the CFSC. * NC Democratic candidates for Federal offices may request funding, and the level of support will be recommended by the CFSC. OCDP will comply with Federal election laws in raising and contributing such funds. Campaign and Victory Funds Any registered Democrat who files to run for any public office may request that OCDP set up a Campaign Fund prior to an election, or a Victory Fund after a successful election. Campaign Fund A Campaign Fund is set up to support the candidate with accounting and reporting services and is not an OCDP fundraising endeavor. For a Federal election, OCDP will comply with Federal election laws in managing these funds. Victory Fund A Victory Fund is set up to help a victorious Democrat candidate pay off campaign debt after the election. This would be an OCDP fundraising endeavor. For a Federal election, OCDP will comply with Federal election laws in managing these funds. * All monies contributed to such a fund will be passed through to the candidate’s campaign. *In a letter of request to the CFSC, she/he will indicate a willingness to periodically meet with OCDP leaders during their term to discuss issues appropriate their office. * If the Officers approve such a fund, the Treasurer will set up and administer the fund. Elections governed by this plan. OCDP may grant funds to candidates in the following types of elections. *'General elections': support Democratic candidates previously endorsed by Democrats in the primary election or for whom there was no primary opposition. *'Primary elections': support in equal amounts multiple Democratic candidates running in the same race. *'Non-partisan elections': support in equal amounts multiple Democratic candidates running in the same race. *Non-partisan election in which the number of Democratic candidates does not exceed the number of seats to be filled: support in equal amounts the one or more Democratic candidates. *Non-partisan election in which there is a single Democratic Candidate opposed by a candidate(s) from another party: support the single Democrat.